yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2
The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 is the sixth episode of the first season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna, her friends and Nyx had to stop Bill Cipher, The Nightmare Family and the Disney Villains, Before anymore harm comes to Mickey Mouse and the Royalties. So, They created the Fordmobile with some help from Ford Pines. And with Dusty, Pedro, Sora, Donald and Goofy by their side, They do what it takes to save the House of Mouse. Tyrone to the Rescue/Freeing the Royalties Tyrone takes the Mystery Cart and finds the Royalties, the Nightmare Family, Bill Cipher and the Disney Villains in the House of Mouse. After all the Disney Heroes and Heroines were held captive, Tyrone came to the rescue and Celestia explains about Bill Cipher and the Nightmare Family's plan. So, Tyrone bust Mickey and the Royalties out. Bill Cipher begins to explain that he is about to rule Disneyland. Tyrone commands the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Disney Villains to release the Royalties. Bill begins to explain that Tyrone won't be able to stop them because they planned to steal the Journals, But Tyrone interrupts him in mid-sentence, chucking him to the side with his shovel. He then released the Royalties and they quickly get on the Knight Bus and drives away to Equestria. Escaping from the Disney Villains/The Train Car Chase Once the Nightmare Family, Bill and the Disney Villains realized that Tyrone and the Royalties are getting away, They went after them. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna, her friends and cousins, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Susie the Little Blue Coupe, Sora, Donald and Goofy are still escaping from the villains. Then, Tyrone and the Royalties catches up to them. But then, The Disney Villains are on their tail. They begins to chase after the foals, the Royalties, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland friends, Pedro, Susie, Sora, Donald and Goofy. The Nightmare Family and Bill's minions jumps off the trees and onto the Knight Bus. Yuna and her friends fight them off one by one and Tyrone and Mickey bashes a pan on the Knght Bus' horn three times. Then, The weasels launch on the roofing like arrows from bows towards the Knight Bus. Tyrone dodges them and took them down one by one. One of the evil minions lands on Yuna's face, Shredding her, And Flurry Heart punches it several times to get it to let go, And the Great Eagles soared backwards. After Yuna thanked Gwaihir for saving her, her friends and family and lost the Disney Villains, Tyrone and Nyx accidentally crashed the Mystery Cart right into a pit. Tyrone and Nyx crawls out of the damaged Mystery Cart and they are okay. Yuna used her magic to make a quick fix and got the cart out of the pit. Nyx despairing/Lilly and Twila cheers Nyx up After the Mystery Cart was repaired, Nyx was despaired after Bill Cipher took over the House of Mouse. Then, Lilly and Twila decided to cheer her up and treated like the sisters she'd never had before. Ford and Cassim came with some friends/A plan to save the House of Mouse Later, Ford and Cassim came showed up. And in the nick of time, Darkwing Duck, Launchpad McQuack, Gosalyn, Morgana Macawber, Stegmutt, Gizmoduck and Neptunia came to help as well. Soon, Yuna and her friends worked on a plan to save the House of Mouse. Returning to Golden Oak Library/Building the Fordmobile Yuna, her friends, cousins, families, Dipper and Mabel's Disneyland Friends, Pedro, Susie, Donald and Goofy returned to Golden Oak Library, They decided to work on a new vehicle. Then, Solarna, Sharon, Max, Bobby and P.J. came and help them. When the building progress is done, The newest vehicle was a red station wagon, The very big car with a lot of rooms. From that point forward, Yuna named it the Fordmobile. The Gargoyles have come/Yuna and her friends trained together After that, Goliath and his clan of Gargoyles came to help Yuna and her friends. Yuna and her friends started training to make ready for battle, They didn't even mind how easy of hard this training was meant to be. The Royal Foals Reunites with their parents/Justice Ducks to the Rescue After training, the Royal Foals were reunited with their parents. Suddenly, Dr. Fossil, Bellwether, Professor Z, Thunderclap and their gang came trying to take the Journals. Just then, Justice Ducks came to the rescue and defeated them one by one. Taking back the House of Mouse/Yuna and Mickey's Team Efforts That night, The heroes are ready to take back the House of Mouse. Yuna and Mickey are gathering all of their friends for one battle to save it from Bill Cipher and his evil alliance. Dipper, Mabel and Justice Ducks vs the Fearsome Five/Fighting off Klang and McGraw Dipper, Mabel and the Justice Ducks fought the Fearsome Five one by one. Then, Negaduck fell into a trapdoor, Megavolt was sprayed by water and got zapped, Bushroot was defeated by Stegmutt, Quackerjack was hit by a fist in the box and the Liquidator was turned into a statue. At last, Darkwing Duck got the Fearsome Five trapped. Then, Judy and Nick calls Chief Bogo, the ZPD and CDA police force came just in time. Finally, the Fearsome Five, Klang and McGraw were arrested for good. Flurry Heart and Nyx stops Dr. Fossil and Bellwether/Outnumbering the Disney Villains Flurry Heart and Nyx began their team effort. They tricked Dr. Fossil and Bellwether by pretending their attack by Smilodons. And so, They were being taken to prison, And so are the rest of the Disney Villains. Kylo Ren and the other Disney Villains were send to Tartarus. Nyx rescues the Disney Heroes and Heroines/The Cavalry came to the Rescue Arresting the Disney Villains/Sending them to Prison Opening the Portal to Tartarus/The defeat of the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher The House of Mouse was saved/Yuna and her friends welcomed Nyx Pedro became Dusty's helper/Nyx gets adopted Trivia *This is when Pedro became Dusty Crophopper's little helper and Skipper Riley and Blade Ranger's pupils. *This is when Nyx joins Yuna's company after being adopted by Twilight Sparkle and Flash Sentry. *This is when Bartok and Zozi became Nyx's close friends. *This is when Ford Pines got his own car, Fordmobile. Songs and Music Score *Music Score - Gnome Chase (when the chase is on) *???? Transcript *The Night at House of Mouse Part 2 (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225